Genesis
by Enchantress24
Summary: "Power is only given to those who take it- remember that child." Hushed whispers of the dark and hidden magic that runs deep through the veins of New Orleans reaches Tom Riddle's ears when he vanishes soon after his graduation. His conquest for the infant who escaped Death's touch unreels, eliciting a series of events that unleash his reign as Lord Voldemort.
1. Prologue

_**Hey there everyone! So I have been initially using this account because I did not want to post my writings...I wanted to send reviews out to everyone to show my support for writers on this site! However, I wanted to post this story I had been working on and see what everyone thought! This is a preview of the Prologue and based on the reception it gets I'll definitely keep posting! So, if you like please let me know! It is much appreciated! Thank you! :)**_

* * *

 _ **"The Lord God made all kinds of trees grow out of the ground—trees that were pleasing to the eye and good for food. In the middle of the garden were the tree of life and the tree of the knowledge of good and evil. But, you must not eat from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, for when you eat from it, you will certainly die."**_

 _ **~Genesis 2:9-17**_

* * *

 _August 23rd, 1958_

The hot sun beamed upon young Asteria as she sat in the freshly cut grass by the small lake that was exclusive to her guardian, Clara Savoie. The unusual girl seemed unaware Clara was watching her like a hawk, her arms crossed and the expression upon her face was distraught.

Mrs. Savoie had been married to a very wealthy steamboat owner and had been imparted with a Creole style mansion located in the countryside of New Orleans, Louisiana.

The young widow was suddenly left alone in an enormous empty home, surrounded by shaded trees that towered over her rooftop, darkening the light that came through the glass windows. The echoing of the fountain stream was the only sound of excitement to be heard.

Her husband's death a very much unexpected event to say the least, and the only thing her husband hadn't given her yet was a child. The one infatuation the woman's heart had longed for when they married just a short year ago, none of the riches and sites entirely captivating her.

She had been denied the blessing of offspring, never to have a living reminder of a moment she and her late husband had shared. Children that would unknowingly imitate the way he talked and laughed.

Never would she know if they would have had a dashing boy, who resembled him much more than herself.

Or a girl, who would have his twinkling green eyes instead of her dark brown.

When Mrs. Savoie had finally built up the courage to visit the orphanage in town, she knew the moment she saw Asteria sleeping soundly in the crib that was placed in the Matron's room, the baby was the one for her.

"May I?" she had asked, her arms extended to hold the child. Her white cheeks suddenly had flushed pink in excitement.

Marie La Bauve, or just "Madame" as she taught most locals and orphans alike to call her by, had nodded slowly in response. The old French woman's bright blue eyes seemed to dull as she took the child softly by her hands, the wrinkles under her eyes growing as she carefully placed her in Mrs. Savoie's arms. A strange feeling had jolted through the older woman's body as she stared coldly at the infant. The intense feeling could not be described with words, she felt that the life was literally being sucked out of her. Death seemed like it was making haste.

"Ze child haz been touched...by somezing...dark. Are you sure you want thiz one?" she had protested, firm that the child must stay locked away from the world.

The young blonde woman had merely shook her head vigorously as she bounced with the baby lightly in her arms, the feeling of life spreading like a waterfall flowed through her veins. The older woman's warning going unheard.

Clara now stood in silence as she watched her daughter through the full sized, glass window. Over the years she had begun to notice particular oddities with the child.

For starters, the girl seemed to enchant people in many ways they could not explain. Some people felt the life being sucked out of them when they came into contact with her, while some felt a new burst of life like none other.

When Asteria got slightly older, certain objects began to disappear and later reappear. When asked if she had stolen them and put them back at another time the raven-haired girl would always insist it would disappear into thin hair if she did not like it. And then come back unharmed later when she forgot about it.

Clara bit her lip and twirled her blonde hair with her finger anxiously as she watched the now ten-year-old child pluck the newly tidied lawn, creating a pile of the aggressively torn grass.

That was another question on its own. Asteria always had this impulsive need to ruin things once they were placed in order. She always found the need to destroy things she found to be an "annoyance", as she would state.

Mrs. Savoie sighed, swiftly closing the curtains as she gave up observing the girl for the day.

Meanwhile, Asteria finally looked up from her torture of the plants. The tan girl smirked as she felt accomplished with the ruin she had created. Her golden eyes spotted a field of dozens of dandelions. She dusted her blue dress off as she ran towards the weeds, giggling as she uprooted a handful.

"What entrances you so much by killing nature?" a voice suddenly asked.

Asteria felt the soft flower like weeds fall out of her hand as she froze, too afraid to turn and see who was behind her. The foreign sound of his accent also had frightened her.

"Don't be afraid child, turn to me." the voice ordered softly.

Asteria slowly turned, her dark hair flowing in the wind softly as finally took a good look at the man who now towered before her.

The child found herself mesmerized as she saw how handsome this man was, his looks made it easier for her to calm her fears. The man ran his hands through his own dark hair, his gray eyes meeting her golden ones.

Asteria suddenly felt a smile grow across her face the longer she stared at the man, her grin was as childish as she actually was. She bent down to pick up the disregarded dandelions, letting out a giggle as she blew the bundle of weeds in the stranger's face.

"They're burdens...weeds...why shouldn't I kill it?" she finally answered, now feeling unbothered by the strange man as she took a seat on the ground.

He flashed a devilish grin as he took his own place next to the girl, plucking his own dandelion. The man then proceeded to grasp the root of the weed by the tips of his fingers. Within seconds, the bothersome plant was burnt to crisp in a blink of an eye.

Asteria's eyes grew wide as she watched in awe as the blackened ashes fell out his pale hands.

"Why did you kill it like that?" she blurted, taken by the intense method of ridding the world of a weed.

"Same reason as you, my child." he answered smoothly.

She shook her head in fury, "No-no, you burnt it!"

The man laughed, "True, but...we both accomplished our same goal of destruction, no?"

Asteria pouted, finding herself defeated by the man's logic. However, what the girl had failed to realize was when she blew the white dandelion to nothing, she only allowed it to prosper.

"Tell me, child, what is your name?"

"Asteria Savoie…" she muttered, resorting back to the grass picking.

He nodded, "And how old are you, Asteria?"

"Ten...but, what's your name?" she pressed with an eyebrow raised.

"Tom Riddle…" the man answered with another chuckle.

Tom couldn't help but continue to allow this child to amuse him, he figured it was the fact that she unknowingly inhabited some of the most dangerous magic known to wizardkind.

Or perhaps it was because she exemplified the same lust for power and chaos as he did?

Whatever the reasons that allowed him to tolerate this child, it now opened a new sense of opportunity for him. He had come to New Orleans as soon as he graduated Hogwarts due to the many rumors of dark and different magic being inhabited there. His determination and curiosity had certainly gotten the best of him and pushed him to great lengths to drop off the grid, cutting everyone and everything he knew off.

Much of his research and findings came to lead to one most extraordinary births that had been reputed in the wizarding world of America. There had been such gossip of a child that when she was born she was touched by Death himself...while already being born for the purpose of Life.

Tom was never one to be impressed, but when he heard of such odd happenings he could not resist seeking this child out. He knew that if he could grasp hold of this child, teach and guide her to follow the same path he walked on, she could very well be the key to his eternal life.

"Tell me, have you ever made anything disappear? Reappear?" Tom asked, breaking from his deep thoughts.

Asteria's smile only widened at this question. Almost like she hoped the subject would be brought up.

"What are you some kind of voodoo man?" she teased in her sweet southern drawl, not fully ready to admit he was on the right track. "Witch doctor?"

Tom crinkled his brow in confusion, unfamiliar with the terms she was using.

"What strange names you use in this country…" he muttered, "I am a wizard, and I'm positive you are a witch."


	2. An Unforgivable Trade

_**Author's Note: Hey there everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! Now, I will start to date all the chapters so you guys can get a better picture of when things are happening! I estimate Tom and Clara would be 36 in 1958. Riddle traveled between the years 1945 and 1970. I will be continuing the story on with inclusions of pieces of the past to allow more dots to connect as the story progresses! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! It would be very much appreciated! Thanks so much for reading and if you like please let me know! Any ideas or suggestions are welcome as well! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

" _ **I am a forest, and a night of dark trees: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses."**_

 _ **~ Friedrich Nietzsche, Thus Spoke Zarathustra**_

June 1st, 1978

Asteria moved swiftly through the deserted street of Knockturn Alley. The peacefulness of being swallowed whole by the darkness set her at ease.

Quite interesting enough, the night that ironically illuminated from within her caused even the shadows to flee before her. Any weeds that managed to flourish between the cracks of the brick road started to darken to dust as she passed.

It was the first night of summer since she had graduated Hogwarts and she was finally able to dodge Dumbledore's all-knowing eyes. Asteria shuddered just at the very thought of the man, the way his moon like spectacles gleamed like they could stare right through her. The suspicion behind his blue eyes all too clear.

She pursed her peach stained lips as she finally allowed herself to pull down her hood, revealing her long, raven hair. Her olive complexion remained unpaled as she felt the tips of her fingers brush against the sign _Borgin and Burkes_ , home to the most notorious dark magic in London.

She felt herself knock with one hand as her free hand found itself fidgeting in her hidden pocket, searching for a tiny doll. Asteria's golden eyes slanted with worry as she couldn't manage to feel the soft doll in her hands as she turned the pocket inside out.

"Dammit!" she hissed, unaware of the greasy haired man who just opened the door.

"Are you _her_ , the one Tom was to send?" the man gruffled, probing Astoria to stop her now frantic search.

The nineteen-year-old cleared her throat, nodding as she extended her hand to shake the peculiar man's hand.

"I'm the one...I'm here for the necklace."

"Do you have the object I wanted in exchange?" the man pressed, an eyebrow raised in question.

Asteria smiled sweetly, never withholding the fluttering of her dark eyelashes for a more enchanting effect.

"Why, of course! Voldemort doesn't play around with matters such as these, darlin' ", her sweet southern twang just oozing from each syllable as she spoke.

She quickly tried the pocket on the opposite side of her cloak, her smile only growing wider as she pulled the doll out and into view.

As the man furrowed his brows in confusion, slightly thrown off by her foreign accent, he extended his wrinkly hand out for the doll.

"I do say! I never known such a man to take without even letting his guest in first...or even introducing himself for that matter!" Asteria declared with a chuckle, yanking the doll out of reach from the man.

"You've got quite the mouth, ill-mannered Yankee...call me Mr. Borgin not _darlin'_ ...and make it quick girl, we haven't got all night!"

Asteria felt her lips curl in anger as her hand moved towards her wand, deciding against her better judgment she simply took a deep breath and followed Mr. Borgin into the shop.

"Voldemort, huh? That's what he calls himself these days?", he added as he awaited for her to enter before locking the door behind them. Asteria remained silent as she followed closely behind him.

Mr. Borgin continued to mumble to himself, finding himself irritated that Tom felt so self-important that he had his dark minions conducting his bidding nowadays. But, he was getting something that could revolutionize the alternative to the imperius curse, a very much legal alternative at that.

So, what did he care in all honesty?

Asteria found her eyes becoming delighted at the sight of such forbidden and dark objects. The sound of the wood creaking beneath her feet as they made their way towards the glass counter only enhanced the chilling effect she was so taken by.

The shop was dimly lit, and nothing she noticed that was sold here was to be found on her list when she attended Hogwarts. She saw a glass case nearby that held a withered hand on a cushion. Asteria found herself gravitating towards the odd hand, the grumbles of the shopkeeper faded slowly into the background of her mind as she drew near.

She couldn't help but graze the object lightly with her fingertips.

"Hey, brat! Didn't your mother ever teach you to leave stuff that isn't yours alone?"

Murmuring curses under her breath, she slowly retracted her hand away. Her jaw clenching tightly as she elegantly twirled around to face the man again.

The plastered smile she wore earlier made another appearance, knowing it would do her well to keep the appearance of being endearing.

"Mr. Borgin, I _do_ apologize...I guess my curiosity just got the best of me. However, I do believe this doll would most certainly pay the price of my... _enticement_ you could say."

Asteria made her way towards to glass counter that Borgin stood silently behind, the only noise that could be heard was the clinking of her heels on the old, wooden floor.

Clearing her throat, she presented the blank doll to him. Unwrapping her red apple colored nails from gripping the mysterious object to allow the funny man a peek.

"Now, I feel _most_ obliged to warn you...voodoo is no free pass on the laws here. Well...it is in a sense, but the point is this magic comes for a _price_! Consider yourself warned, sweet cakes!"

Mr. Borgin scoffed, irritated once again at her choice of pronouns for him.

"This doll doesn't look like much, are you sure?"

"Dear Lord help me...this man has the _audacity_ to question Tom Riddle…" Asteria blurted, her fury now getting the best of her. No longer was she amused with the obnoxious shopkeeper. "Now, I _insist_ you give me the necklace I came for...or will I have to fetch the Dark Lord himself?"

The man gulped as he stared in sudden fright at the doll. Sighing, the man finally unlocked the sliding glass door on his side of the counter. He pulled out a tiny black box that appeared to have been collecting dust over the years. Borgin reached into his pocket to grab his wand. With a flick of his wrist the large lock that protected the necklace disappeared.

Asteria's golden eyes widened in awe as he revealed the true treasure that had been hidden away for so long. She took in the golden octagon locket, stunned that is was so large. The green stones glittered like stars, shaping into a serpentine-like S. There was no doubt this was the fine jewelry she came for.

Slytherin's Locket.

Mr. Borgin slammed the box shut, making Asteria snap out her trance. "I trust we have a deal?"

Asteria smirked, sliding the malevolent doll towards the man's reach. She quickly snatched the box before Borgin could protest.

"Of course, we do...and _I_ trust that you will make sure this transaction will remain our little secret. If not, I will be sure to pay you another visit. And next time, I won't be so cordial."

Mr. Borgin grew red with fury in the face, stunned such a young girl could be so minacious. He had such a feeling of dread when this girl was around him, her infatuation of dark objects and magic disturbing him.

"Don't allow yourself to be so easily swayed, girl." he suddenly spat. "It will be your downfall."

Asteria laughed, unable to help herself. Despite her being consumed by power, her laugh sounded like chiming bells.

The astounded man blinked as the girl laughed all the way out the door, the sweetness of her laugh perplexing him. For such a dark natured girl, the laugh she had carried was a complete enigma.

One that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

O0o0o0o0ooo0o

 _August 23rd, 1958_

 _When Mrs. Savoie had noticed the attractive man her daughter allowed into their home, her heart nearly quit with fright. Her brown eyes widened and the spoon she held in her right hand dropped to the floor, the chocolate cake batter splattered like marble art against the lower kitchen cabinets._

" _Momma, look what the cat dragged in! I found a voodoo man!" the sun-kissed girl squealed in delight, paying no mind to how startled her mother was._

 _Clara scowled when she heard the girls language._

" _Child, I've told you millions of times before, don't you dare use that term in this household!"_

 _Asteria only rolled her eyes, annoyed at her mother's adamant fear of magic._

" _Miss?", Tom interrupted. A soft smile grew across his face as his hand extended to seconds his soft lips met her bony hand._

 _Clara felt her free hand rise to her gaping mouth. A dashing shade of pink appeared across her cheeks._

" _Mrs. Savoie...but, you can just call me Clara, honey." the flattered woman finally stuttered softly. Even more taken by his English accent._

" _And you can just call me Tom. But,_ i _f you don't mind me saying, you look much too young to be a mother!" Tom fawned, the insincerity undetectable._

" _My word Asteria, and you said the cat dragged this man in...child, pull Mr. Tom up a chair!" Clara declared, twirling around to get a rag to clean the cake batter remains away._

 _Asteria blinked, her golden eyes narrowing as she reluctantly pulled Tom a seat._

 _The dinner table was a black wooden circle. Only two chairs were present, but there was an empty space for a third._

 _Tom nodded to the girl in thanks, his charms on others never ceasing._

" _I do apologize for the nonsense my daughter seems to be spewin'. She has a rather extensive imagination you see…"_

 _Laughing, Tom shooed Mrs. Savoie. "Children will be children, right?"_

 _Clara rushed to present Tom with a platter of freshly baked bread. The buttery aroma quickly began clogging his nostrils as he breathed in._

" _I do can't help but wonder...what made you so interested in my daughter?", the woman asked, her eyebrow raised in a sudden spur of curiosity._

 _Asteria pouted, abruptly crossing her arms against her small chest. Her golden eyes beginning to darken, losing their natural gleam._

 _Tom Riddle stared at the child for a moment, growing more amused by her every second. The child had clearly been raised in a "no magic, no nonsense" type home. He quickly began chewing, the hot bread nearly melting in his mouth as he waited to speak._

 _Without a blink, he then beamed, "I'm a school teacher in Britain and here on a holiday...Asteria had very much intrigued me with her intellect when I was passing by. I was admiring the beautiful landscape you have and I heard her reciting Shakespeare lines...I guess you could say the teacher in me came out and I couldn't help_ _ **but**_ _to introduce myself!"_

" _But momma he-!"_

" _That's quite enough! The man just paid you a compliment and you rudely interrupted him!" Clara hissed, her smile wavering for just a moment._

 _Tom chuckled when the girl's cheeks flushed in anger, "Your girl is absolutely impressive, what would you say to allowing me to conduct lessons for her this summer?"_

 _Mrs. Savoie felt her eyes smile with excitement at the thought. Visions of her daughter accelerating even more than the other local children blinded all common sense she had. Just the spark of a chance her daughter could be preoccupied with something besides destruction would be a wonderful change for the home._

" _How wonderful! That would be as sweet as sugar!" she finally announced, ignorant to the devious wink Tom flashed towards Asteria._

 _Being the same age as this girl's mother played a huge advantage in regards to eventually bringing Asteria back to London. This love-starved woman was melting like ice cream on a hot day in his hands. His next move in this game of deception was to gain the trust of the girl, something he considered would be very much difficult._


	3. A Dark Abyss-Preview

_**Hi there everyone! So sorry its been a little while. I got moved up at work a few weeks ago and now with my salary I'm putting in like 60 hour weeks hahahaa, bleh! This is a preview of what I'm cooking up! And *hint* *hint*, if you check out Pottermore and read up on the new information/storyline for American wizardry, you may be able to get some insight** **of** **some things I will be using as this story progresses. But, I wanted to let yall have a taste and to say I'm still here! Please let me know what you think if you like! Thank you so much everyone! :)**_

* * *

" _ **The first condition of immortality is death."**_

 _ **~Stanislaw Lec**_

"Bloody hell, Prongs! Are you sure you got the right date?" Sirius Black exclaimed as the newly graduated Marauders moved swiftly through the shadows of Knockturn Alley. All of their eyes were peeled in search for the hauntingly charming girl named Asteria.

"Of course I am, mate! When have I ever steered you lot wrong?" James shot back, his hazel eyes glistening with excitement.

Remus simply shook his head in amusement. The endless joking between James and Sirius never ceasing to amaze him, even with the dawn of a war upon them. As he shifted his sight to Peter, he couldn't help but notice how nervous he looked. Well, _significantly_ more anxious than normal, to put it lightly. Peter's hair seemed more dull than his usual vibrant blonde, and he clearly had lost weight.

 _Stress_...Remus concluded in his mind.

"Are you sure your sources were correct as well, Peter?" Remus finally asked, earning a meek nod from his long time friend.

As the group reached the end of the street, Sirius extended his hand to halt the other men. He quickly placed a finger to his lips as he used his free hand to point towards a hooded woman in the distance.

"A-are you sure that's her?" Peter whispered as he leaned against the cold, brick wall.

Sirius's dark eyes narrowed. His signature smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"I'd recognize her anywhere…"

"Great, so let's get her!" James whispered agitatedly as he reached for his wand that was in his cloak pocket.

"Prongs, don't be so rash! She's _Asteria_ after all!" Remus warned lowly, his golden green eyes flickered towards the moon in the midnight sky. He silently thanked God it wasn't the full moon yet.

James began to silently fume behind his glasses. He was looking forward to action tonight, and so far there had none at all.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Mr. Know-it-all?" James finally teased, exhausted of all patience.

Sirius gritted his teeth, "Fine, let's just go before she gets away…"

Without warning, James sent a golden spark straight at Asteria's cloak covered back. In an instant, she was thrown down to the ground.

Asteria groaned in pain as she tried to quickly lift herself up from the ground. The locket she had recently acquired was still firmly in her clenched hand. Wand now at the ready, she dusted herself off the ground. As she dramatically twirled around to see who her attacker was, the long raven curls of her hair shimmering in the moonlit sky.

"Long time no see, Asteria." Sirius mocked as he made his way easily towards her.

Asteria felt an angry fire ignite in her golden eyes as she pointed her wand at felt her free hand clenching Slytherin's locket tightly. The sensation of an imprint burning in her hand as she stared at her old schoolmates. No sign of her rage was ever revealed across her face as she began to feel rage flood throughout her veins.

 _Breathe, Asteria, Breathe..._ she chanted in her mind. Attempting to calm herself down.

Suddenly, a cheshire cat smile emerged across her face as she stepped closer to Sirius. Both of their wands nearly meeting at the tips.


End file.
